Everlasting Nightmare
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: A single dream can go from good to bad at any moment. But sometimes there are just those dreams that are all bad from the start. One night Sora finds himself in one of these dreams...or really in a nightmare. (mini Soranort story. Cover image is from Tumblr user chachacharlieco's comic Nightmare)
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Time for a quick one shot story thing. This is a story inspired by the Soranort idea I've seen around on Tumblr. It's a pretty interesting idea and I thought of writing something for it. This whole oneshot in particular is inspired by the drawing and comics of Tumblr user **chachacharlieco.** Most the inspiration for this one shot comes front her comic called **Nightmare _._** Please be sure to check her out if you can.

 **Cover image belongs to** **chachacharlieco's comic Nightmare. I have gotten permission to use it as the cover image.**

Now this has a bit darker tone compared to most my other stories. Just as a heads up. Not super dark, but it's something.  
Anyways let's get on with it!

* * *

Upon opening his eyes Sora found himself not in bed, but in a dark void. Looking around him he saw nothing. Nothing but a everlasting void of darkness. The only thing he could see was himself, as he noticed he seemed to be giving off a faint glow, but it was almost barely noticeable.

Sora continued to look around him, hoping to see something...anything...but there was just nothing but the darkness. An uneasy feeling in Sora's stomach formed. Everything just felt off and eerie. He didn't like the feeling of this at all. He shuddered as he stood up and started to walk around, though as he walked, the darkness beneath him felt like thick tar. Each step caused his foot to sink a little, and it was a struggle to pull it back out.

After nearly trudging through the darkness for what felt like several minutes, Sora finally stopped to look around again. This time though he did in fact see something. Something glistened in the far distance within the everlasting darkness. An object of some sorts, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. Sora broke into a run as he headed towards whatever it was. Hoping it was something that could help him get out of wherever he was.

As Sora got closer to the object he started to see what it was, it looked like a full body mirror. " _What is something like that doing in the middle of nowhere?"_ Sora thought to himself.

As he approached the mirror, he could start to see his reflection more and more. But then he quickly stopped in his tracks. Something just felt off with his reflection. Sora's whole body tensed up as a uneasy, eerie feeling came over him. He slowly stepped a little closer to the mirror to see if what he saw was really there, or just his imagination.

He got right up to the mirror, but the reflection stayed the same. It looked just like him, but at the same time it didn't. The Sora in the reflection… he was wearing a Organization cloak and his hair was a silver-white and looked messy and unkempt. But that wasn't what offset Sora the most...the most unsettling thing Sora saw in his reflection was the face. His eyes...they were not blue...but a golden amber. And while Sora stared at his reflection with confusion and fear, the reflection grinned back with a cynical grin and wide crazy eyes.

The uneasy feeling in Sora's stomach grew stronger the longer he stared at the reflection. Slowly taking a step back, he watched as the reflection did not follow him, it only stood there glaring at him. Sora felt his hands beginning to tremble, he didn't want to stare at the reflection anymore. He turned to run when suddenly a voice spoke.

"You're going to run away? You're such a coward." Sora froze up. It was _his_ voice. His own voice...but sounded much more sinister and cold.

Slowly turned around, Sora looked at the mirror again. His reflection...or whatever it really was, had moved a little closer to the mirror.

"What…What did you say?" Sora asked quietly, he almost struggled to get his words out.

"You are a coward. Weak and pathetic," The Sora reflection said.

"No I'm not…" Sora said as he shook his head.

The reflection laughed, the laugh was harsh and it made Sora shudder, "Yes you are. You were weak and you failed. You failed all your friends."

"I… I didn't fail anyone. You're wrong!" Sora shouted, as he gripped his fists. His head was starting now ache as well as his chest.

"You _are_ a failure. You were supposed to be the hope everyone wanted, but then you failed and now you are all alone."

Sora gritted his teeth his breathing starting to increase, "Stop it! I didn't...I'm not a…" Sora trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He tried to turn around to run away, but his feet had sunk down into the darkness beneath him and it was now up past his ankles.

"You can try to deny it all you want. But that won't change what you've become," The reflection sneered as he placed a hand on the mirror. Immediately cracks formed around his palm slowly spreading across the whole mirror. "You were foolish and careless, and that is what lead you to fail. What lead you to become what you are now; me."

The mirror was now completed covered in cracked and in the blink of an eye it shattered with what seemed like a explosion, having the shards of glass fly out towards Sora. Instinctively Sora placed his hands up over his face as the shards flew at him. He could feel the shards flying by him, slicing his skin as they passed.

The force that had blasted the mirror apart also knocked Sora back, into the darkness. As soon as he hit the ground darkness started to wrap around his whole body. Sora started to panic as the air around him became hot and heavy, making it harder to breathe properly.

As he struggled against the darkness, he heard the voice of his reflection again. The voice was echoing in his head this time, but it was still just as sinister " _Just give up. Give up your feeble attempts to fight it. Just give into the darkness already."_

"N-No...I won't give up, I can't..." Sora said as he slowly managed to pull himself up into a kneeling position. The darkness though continued to wrap around his body. Tears swelled up in Sora's eyes, the darkness kept trying to pull him back down, but couldn't give up...he had to keep trying.

Looking up Sora noticed someone standing just a few feet away. It wasn't the Sora from the reflection. It was someone else. Sora felt the tears start to stream down his face, "Kairi…"

Kairi didn't say anything. She only started at Sora, with a terrified look across her face.

Sora started to reach out towards Kairi when he noticed a shadowy figure standing just a bit behind Kairi. Sora stared are realized who it was. Xehanort. Sora felt a pain in his chest as as his hands started trembling again. Sora tried to reach out towards Kairi again. He needed to try and protect Kairi. He had to do something. But it was getting harder to breath and everything was slowly become unfocused. Sora was struggling to keep his thoughts straight.

"Xehanort! No! I'll do anything please!" Sora found himself shouting as he slowly made his way towards Kairi. He could feel something...or some people pulling on his clothes, trying to pull him back. But Sora didn't bother looking back to see who or what it was, he just kept moving towards Kairi.

"If anything were to happen to here, I would never forgive myself!" Sora screamed as he got a little closer to Kairi. He slowly reached his hand out towards her. But just as he got closer, Sora felt a strange overwhelming feeling come over him. And before he realized it, he had a hand around Kairi's neck.

"I will do anything! Just please, I beg you, please let her go!" The words came out of Sora's mouth without him ever thinking. While the tears were still streaming down his face he, for some reason, found himself laughing. Laughing almost hysterically. He didn't even notice that he was now wearing the Organization cloak.

Sora continued to deliriously laugh as Kairi tried to push his hand off her neck. Internally though Sora was screaming at himself. He wasn't in control of his actions. He couldn't do anything, but watch the horrifying scene out in front of him.

The darkness from the ground started to wrap around him again. He didn't move this time. He couldn't move. Everything just became a large blur as the air just became heavier and heavier.

In a bright flash Sora opened his eyes and woke up in bed. Noticing that his covered had wrapped around his head, he quickly threw them off and let the cool fresh air flow over him. His breathing had increased a lot and he couldn't slow it down. His whole body was shaking and trembling and tears were streaming down his face.

Sora laid on his side as he brought his knees to his chest as he started to wiped the tears from his eyes, "Not again…" Sora mumbled as he looked around the room. Trying to get his eyes to focus on his surrounding. Hoping that everything...everything truly was only a nightmare. But as soon as his eyes adjusted, he saw the grey walls. The grey walls of the Castle that Never Was. Sora then let more tears form in his eyes as he reminded himself that even if he woke up from a nightmare...he still was living one everyday.

* * *

Okay, so that's where I felt like ending it.  
I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you guys think of this.

And for those who read my other stories, I am working on them, just have been very busy with class stuff.  
Maybe one day I'll write more Soranort stuff. Who knows. Depends how I feel about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I did decide to add one more chapter to this. I know it was going to be just a one-shot, but I wanted just a little more angst and all that for you all :)  
As I stated in Ch.1 the idea for this was inspired by Tumblr user **chachacharlieco.** All credit for the idea goes to her.

While chapter 1 is mostly inspired by her comic **Nightmare** , this chapter is inspired by her comic **Blight**. Be sure to check them out!

 **Cover image belongs to** **chachacharlieco's comic Nightmare. I have gotten permission to use it as the cover image.**

I can't think of anything else to say, so let's get on to this!

* * *

Sora tossed and turned in his sleep, with a scrunched up, pained look on his face. His breathing increased as he grabbed onto his sheets tightly. He was having another nightmare. The tears were streaming from eyes as his hands began to tremble.

He woke minutes later with a sudden jolt, sitting up straight, his breathing still panicked. Sora looked down at his hands, they were still shaking and he couldn't stop them. Sora then laid back down on his bed, placing his face into the pillow as he sobbed.

The nightmares had become a constant thing, and they were getting harder to wake up from them each night. Each night it was the same nightmare, the same thing over and over again, and Sora couldn't do anything to stop it or change it. Every night the nightmares were getting longer and worse. There was always more darkness and Sora found himself wandering for much longer in that darkness before anything else would happen.

The worst part was always the end for Sora though. The nightmare always ended the same exact way, with him strangling Kairi as he laughed uncontrollably. It just kept happening and lasting longer each night.

With everything just going on for longer and longer, and Sora's heart felt more and more strained. Soon Sora no longer wanted to sleep, as when ever he closed his he keep seeing the image of Kairi. Seeing Kairi staring at him with a horrified expression. It made Sora's heart burn even more. Everything was hurting and Sora no longer knew what to do. All he could do was try not to sleep. Try not to sleep, so he could avoid having to face himself in the mirror or see Kairi. He didn't want any of this.

At first Sora tried his best to not sleep, but slowly he would end up falling asleep anyways. Some of those nights, while Sora was being tormented by his nightmares, Master Xehanort would observe the boy for a short while. Watching as Sora tossed and turned, his heart trying to fight off the darkness that now plagued his mind and heart. Master Xehanort would always leave though before Sora could wake.

Eventually though Sora no longer slept, he would stay wide awake in his room. His whole body kept trembling though and heavy bags had formed under his eyes. It had gotten to a point where the nightmares had really messed with his mind and heart that he could no longer think straight. His heart was at a constant battle with the darkness that was trying to invade it.

The days started to blur for Sora. No longer could he tell how many days had gone by. He no longer knew if it was night or day. He only was focusing on staying away and trying to fight off the darkness in him. He could no longer keep the thoughts in his head straight and he had began to feel claustrophobic in the room.

He had to get out. He _needed_ to get out. He had to run away. Find someone. Anyone. Find someone to help him. Help him get this pain out of his heart. It hurt so much. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be able to sleep again with no nightmares. He wanted to be able to close his eyes for once and not see Kairi staring at him with those terrified eyes.

The air in the room just was getting harder to breathe, so Sora decided to make a break for it and run. He was going as fast as he could and as far as he could. Though as he ran, he felt like his legs were going to give out. But he had to keep going, he had to get away.

It wasn't long before Sora felt an Organization member grab on to him and restian him. Halting his escape. He didn't bother or care to see who it was, he just tried to break free from their grasp. Sora was unable to as he whole body was weak from the lack of sleep, but that didn't stop him from trying. He gritted his teeth continue to try to break from the hold of the Organization member. He struggled as much as he could, but it was no use. Though he was becoming more and more agitated and frustration as he was being dragging back to The Castle that Never Was.

Sora struggled and scream as he was brought back into the castle. He kept trying and trying to get away, but he barely had any energy at all. Suddenly he caught sight of Master Xehanort at the top of a staircase.

Sora's eyes grew wide with anger. It was his fault. Xehanort was to blame for at this. All this pain and struggle in his heart, Xehanort was the cause of all of it. Sora gritted his teeth again as he tried to break free and charge at Xehanort. No matter what he did though, he was unable to break free.

Sora heard the members around him saying things. They were saying something. Probably about him. But he paid no attention to what was being said. His only focus was on Xehanort. Sora figured, if he could just get rid of Xehanort, everything would be alright.

Without seeing it coming, one of the members punched Sora directly in the chest. Right in the heart. Darkness then sunk in and started to burn throughout his entire body. Sora dropped to his knees and gagged. The darkness. It burned. It was burning every inch of him. Tears swelled in his eyes as he tried to cry out for help. He tried to cried out for someone to come and help. But the darkness filled up in his throat, and he couldn't get a word out. His thoughts continued to scream out though as he continued to choke on the darkness.

In the next moment Sora felt immense jolts of electricity flow through him. Making everything feel even worse. Sora cried out painfully as the electricity shocked his entire body. Everything still burning and hurting, but his eyes slowly closed as the darkness called him back into slumber.

* * *

Sora was laying in the darkness. He tried to push himself up, but it was way harder than ever before. Not only did the darkness feel like very thick tar, but his whole body felt completely drained of all its energy and strength. Sora kept trying to push himself up though. He had to. He couldn't give up, he knew he just couldn't.

But Sora had never felt so weak before. Never felt so pathetic. With the little strength he had, he managed to get into a sitting position, but that was it. Sora couldn't move anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. He realized that no one was going to help him. He was all alone. Sora just sat there, tears flowing down his face, as he felt the darkness slowly spreading through his body.

He could hear whispered from someone or maybe multiple people all around him. He had no idea who. He no longer cared. He couldn't do anything so why would he bother trying to figure out who was talking.

" _Your friends have abandoned you."_

" _You're on your own."_

" _All alone."_

" _Forgotten."_

" _But we'll never leave you."_

" _We'll be your friends."_

Sora felt the darkness spread further as well as cold hands grab on to him. He knew their voices sounded familiar, but he still didn't care to see who it was. His eyes were too blurry with tears to see anything anyways.

" _We'll be with you."_

" _We'll keep you safe."_

" _We won't abandon you."_

" _Just join us."_

" _Join us."_

" _JOIN US!"_

The darkness had almost completely consumed Sora. He could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. Everything was slowly faded into darkness. Sora was drifting off into the darkness. He didn't even noticed the faint glow of light forming around him as he finally closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"That's enough," Master Xehanort instructed.

Xemnas stopped his attack and Sora dropped to the ground. He was unconscious and faintly breathing, but was breathing at least at a steady pace.

"Take him to his chambers. It's about time he gets proper rest. His nightmares will bother him no longer, and instead he will become one."

* * *

And that ends that. I feel like that's a nice spot to end things on.

Now though I don't know if I will add anymore to this. I feel this is good as a short story. But maybe over some time if I think more about it, I will see if I wanna continue it. But for now, it is complete.

I don't have much else to say, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
